Before surgery, it is common for a patient to experience anxiety. In order to relieve this anxiety, it is known in the prior art to use dolls to explain the nature and the condition of the patient and the corrective surgery. Examples of these prior art dolls include U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,437 to Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,328 to Lounsbury, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,222 to Kling. While these prior art dolls may be suitable for the specific medical conditions that they address, they are not as suitable for the demonstration of a mastectomy, namely the pedicle tram and the free tram flap medical procedures. Also, the prior art dolls are typically constructed from plastic, or other synthetic materials that can appear cold and unfriendly to the patient.